The production headlight assembly on motorcycles is frequently replaced by a custom or modified headlight assembly. These custom headlights are added both for their appearance and for improved lighting performance. It is the practice, according to the prior art, to manufacture a custom bracket to mate such custom headlight assemblies to a particular motorcycle. There is no headlight mounting bracket, according to the prior art, that is compatible with a substantial percentage of headlight and motorcycle combinations. The performance of prior art brackets is particularly unacceptable with respect to the installation of high quality custom headlight assemblies because such assemblies generally incorporate a mounting flange at the lower terminal portions from which protrudes a single fixed mounting bolt. Thus such assemblies require a bracket that provides for both mounting, positioning and aim adjustment.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a headlight mounting bracket that is adaptable to a wide variety of motorcycles, including variations in the fork tube spacing, and fork tube size, and which supports the headlight in proper position with adjustable aim. Such a bracket is particularly desirable where it is an attractive complement to the appearance of the headlight and the motorcycle, and where it substantially reduces the labor requirement for installation and removal of the headlight.